(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lamp cartridge adapter, and more particularly to an adapter module and a lamp module for cold cathode fluorescent lamp illumination.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, the cold cathode fluorescent lamp module is disposed the lamp cartridge adapter on the above the lamp, but the lamp have the following drawbacks.
First, when the adapter or any one of the CCFLs is damaged, the entire lamp has to be replaced, and the resource is wasted.
Second, for the technological level, the CCFLs and the adapter thereof are disposed in the lamp, the heat dissipating problem cannot be solved, and the thermal effect affects its lifetime.
Third, the lamp has no reflective layer for completely reflecting the visible light rays, diverging upwards, downwards, so that the downward illumination is affected. In addition, if the lamp has two CCFLs, the two CCFLs have the problem of parallelism, and tend to be broken when being transported.
Thus, it is an important subject of the invention to solve the problems of the conventional CCFL illumination device by providing a new solution to design the modularized adapter, disposed outside the lamp and serially connected to the lamp to form a new lamp. In addition, a reflective layer is disposed in the lamp to enhance the light emitting efficiency of the lamp and to solve the above-mentioned problem.